


That Teenage Feeling 1/1

by hnsnrachel



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-25
Updated: 2010-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnsnrachel/pseuds/hnsnrachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callie's horrified to discover that Erica never went on a real date in high school. </p>
            </blockquote>





	That Teenage Feeling 1/1

**Author's Note:**

> For ageplay on my [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card. [Card here](http://hnsnrachel.dreamwidth.org/81250.html?#cutid1) (all completed squares link to the relevant story). Unbetad. 

That Teenage Feeling 1/1

Sitting in what had become mine and Callie's corner booth at Joe's, I laughed at the stunned look on my girlfriend's face. Reaching across to take the perilously held gin and tonic from Callie's hand, I realized I had to say something or she'd sit there looking at me like martians had just landed for the rest of the night. “Don't look so surprised, Cal. I was a geek in high school. Still am, actually.”

 

Smiling at my self-deprecation, I watched as the look on her face changed to outrage. “Don't talk about yourself like that.”

 

Glad that she was finally speaking again, I took a sip from the swill that passed for wine in the Emerald City bar, grimacing at the aftertaste of undecanted tannins. “Why not? It's true. There's not exactly a line of people waiting to date me.”

 

“That's 'cos they know I'd kick their butts if they even tried.” Callie shot a deadly glare towards where Mark and Derek were playing darts. “Mark wanted in your pants so bad when you first started working here.”

 

“Sloan's just a whore. You know that better than anyone. Shit, he asked for a threesome again this morning.”

 

“He did?” The frown on Callie's face deepened, and before I realized what was coming, she was out of her seat, storming across the bar. As entertaining as I was sure watching my girlfriend take Sloan down would be, I followed, grabbing her arm as she yelled, “Sloan!”

 

He turned from the sure to be misogynistic conversation he was having, a dirty smirk on his face as he saw us coming. “Ladies. What can I do for you?”

 

Callie clipped him on the shoulder and he frowned, “Hahn, call off the attack dog.”

 

“Callie-” My half-hearted attempt to calm her was cut off before it could really start.

 

“No! Quit asking for a threesome, Sloan. It's never going to happen.” She slapped his arm again, the commotion drawing more attention towards us.

 

Rubbing his arm, he responded, “Come on, I was joking.” Turning his gaze accusingly to mine, he continued, “Didn't you tell her you already hit me?”

 

“Words aren't blows, Sloan, and egos don't bruise.”

 

He was forced to concede the point and turned his eyes back to Callie, “You don't know your own strength. It hurts when you hit people.”

 

“It was supposed to. Stop hitting on my girlfriend.” Callie turned on her heel, marching back towards our table.

 

Grinning at Mark's attempt to look hurt, I faux whispered, “I told you Callie wouldn't like that you said that.”

 

“Why'd you tell her?”

 

“Why wouldn't I?” I watched his face fall as a smirk spread across my lips before heading back to my girlfriend. She smiled at me as I approached, sliding across the bench slightly in clear invitation. Settling next to her, I tangled my fingers in hers, still amazed at the heat that spread through me from even that simple touch. “Feel better?”

 

Callie glowered across the bar, muttering, “Not really.”

 

“Will you feel better if I let you have Sloan as the head of that line waiting to date me?”

 

“No.” She dropped a soft, brief kiss on my lips. “I'm top of that list.”

 

Smiling softly at her, my reply was unneeded, but I said it anyway, knowing that some of Callie's anger at Sloan is down to insecurity. “Definitely.”

 

Callie's bright smile made the redundancy of my words worth it, but I had to sigh when she switched the topic back to the conversation we were having before her irritation with Mark pulled us away from it. “You really never dated in high school?”

 

“I never really wanted to.” I shrugged. “I didn't get why everyone made such a big deal about it. And now I know why.”

 

Callie nodded quickly to herself, and I watched her as I saw the thoughts churning in her eyes. I gave her the time she clearly needed, finishing my wine. By the time my glass was empty, Callie was speaking again. “So if you'd have know about the whole, sapphic salad thing in high school...”

 

“I probably would have wanted to date.”

 

“We're going out tomorrow.”

 

She seemed more determined than usual and I'm pretty sure I'd never turn down a night with the woman I'm embarrassingly crazy about. “Okay.”

 

“Every teenage girl needs to go on a real date.”

 

Smiling at the serious look on her face, I motioned to my extremely non-teenaged body, “I think it's a little late for that.”

 

Callie's eyes stayed serious, boring into mine intensely, and the smile fell from my lips as I felt her gaze like a touch, “I don't.” Her voice was heavy with something I couldn't name.

 

Try as I might though, for the rest of the night I couldn't get any more out of her than that.

 

*

 

Late the next afternoon, I was leaving the scrub room as Callie entered, and we exchanged a gentle smile. It was the first time I'd seen her all day, and I silently cursed my own rule of no public displays of affection as her fingers brushed against mine before gently gripping my wrist and turning me. She leaned against the door frame, effortlessly sexy, “I'll pick you up at seven?”

 

Glancing at the clock behind her head, I nodded, even as I asked, “Will you be done by then?”

 

“It's not quite 4 and this is just exploratory. I'll be out of here by 5.”

 

Grinning at her as her fingertips ran across my palm, I shifted a little closer, knowing that our position was already more intimate than I'd usually allow within the confines of our workplace, but unable to resist the thrill than ran through me at the thought of what might happen later, feeling – as I'm sure Callie intended – just like a teenage girl. “How do you know I don't have a transplant scheduled?”

 

Callie rolled her eyes, her smile wide, “I checked the board. So, unless you're keeping your surgeries secret now...”

 

“Maybe I am. It's not like I know what I'm keeping my schedule clear for.”

 

Callie swatted my shoulder lightly, laughter in her voice. “Nice try, Hahn. I'll be there to pick you up at seven.” She turned back toward the scrub room, but my refusal to let go of her hand stopped her. Eyes full of amusement, Callie looked back over her shoulder, “Wanna let me go so I can get this surgery over and done with?”

 

My smile widening at the affection beneath her laughter, I pulled out my last, desperate attempt to get her to disclose her plans. “If you won't tell me where we're going, how am I supposed to know what to wear?”

 

“Use your imagination.” Her free hand came to our joined ones, untangling our fingers and pulling away from me. My eyes fell to watch the movement of her hips, but her arm shooting out to stop the door from closing drew my attention back to her face as she angled her body slightly more towards me. “One clue. It's a _high school_ date.”

 

With that, she let the door close, and I knew I looked stupidly happy as I turned away, smiling to myself. Frustrated as I knew I would be as soon as I was standing in front of my closet searching for an outfit, it was almost unbearably sweet how seriously Callie seemed to be taking my lack of a date night over twenty years ago.

 

*

 

Predictably, two hours later, I was cursing Callie's secrecy. With anyone else, I'd have probably figured out what she'd meant when she mentioned high school, but Callie is a trust fund baby. She's had money all her life. I didn't feel safe to just assume she'd been hinting that the night wouldn't include anything fancy. So, my hair and make-up were both flawless, but I was baffled by an outfit. Standing in front of my closet in just a bra and panties, I pulled out several more options, groaning as I held each in front of the full length mirror in turn and they inevitably joined the growing pile of discarded clothes that littered my bed.

 

I'm not this woman. I do not obsess over clothes, it just doesn't happen. Except, that night, Callie had successfully imbued her plans with a sense of importance, and her silence added pressure to my choices. I didn't want to ruin what she'd probably spent hours planning.

 

Conceding defeat, I reached for my Blackberry, typing out “Unless you want me to show up naked, you're going to need to give me more than 'high school'.”

 

Moments later, my phone signaled a reply, “Naked is fine with me ;)”

 

I sighed heavily, frustration taking over for a moment. My thumb hovered over the buttons as I tried to decide how to reply. I was saved by the vibration against my palm, the screen showing Callie's name. “Relax. Wear anything. It doesn't matter.”

 

As unhelpful as that essentially was, it did take some of the pressure off, and I chose to take it as a clue that I didn't need to dress up to the nines. Looking back at my clothes, it didn't take me very long to make a decision – and I still wasn't any wiser about what the evening held in store. I wished Callie had given me that advice a little earlier, but I still had an hour before she was due to arrive, and I no longer thought that I wasn't going to be ready.

 

Dead on seven, I was standing by my door, my favorite dark-wash jeans hugging my hips and a blue belted shirt with two buttons unfastened showing just a hint of cleavage. At the sound of the buzzer, I opened the door, smiling widely at the sight of my girlfriend. Her jeans were similar to mine, accentuating her curves, and her deep green, low-cut shirt was covered by her signature leather jacket, her smile bright and welcoming as ever. As I grabbed my purse from the table beside the door, I brushed her lips with mine, murmuring “Hey.”

 

“Hi baby. You look great.” Callie's eyes ran across my body, appreciation clear in her gaze.

 

“No thanks to you.” I hooked my arm through hers, bumping her hip with mine. “You're beautiful” added almost as an afterthought.

 

“Aww, don't be like that. Not knowing what's gonna happen is half the fun.”

 

Callie opened the door of her car for me, and I pressed my lips to hers before sinking into the seat, laughing to myself at how perfect her classic T-bird was for the idealization of teenage dates that Callie evidently had given her insistence that I have one.

 

As Callie settled into her own seat, I asked, “Whatever gave you the impression that I like to be surprised? Will you tell me where we're going now?”

 

Callie glanced across at me, her smile seemingly permanent. “You have no patience, Hahn. You'll just have to wait and see.”

 

We pulled out of my driveway, turning left and away from downtown, which I'd assumed was to be the site of whatever she'd planned for the evening. My curiosity piqued even higher as I studied the signs we seemed to be following, noting that we were headed towards I5.

 

When Callie merged onto the interstate, heading toward the airport, I really started to worry. “Cal?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

I took a second to marvel at how cute she looked fully concentrated on navigating the interstate before continuing. The tip of her tongue peeked out from between her teeth, her hands tightly gripping the steering wheel perfectly at 10 and 2, and filed the image away to tease her with later. “We are staying in the state, aren't we?”

 

“I'm not telling.” Her voice held the hint of a song, and I silently swore she'd pay for her withholding of information later.

 

“Seriously, Callie, I have two surgeries tomorrow.”

 

She caught my gaze briefly in the mirror, and the laughter in her eyes should have betrayed her deadpan delivery. “I canceled them.”

 

“What?!” As I said... should have.

 

Laughter bubbled from her lips, high and girlish, and I slapped her gently on the thigh.

 

“You should see your face!”

 

“It's not funny.”

 

“It is from where I'm sitting. Do you really think I'd do that?”

 

Her hand left the steering wheel to link with mine, her thumb brushing over the back of my palm soothing me. “Sometimes, I wouldn't put anything past you.” My tone gave away my affection, and Callie's smile was indulgent.

 

“I know how important your job is to you, Erica. When I take you on vacation, I promise you'll have plenty of notice.” Her voice was suddenly serious, her hand squeezing mine gently in reassurance.

 

“When?” It was sickening how smitten that single word sounded, but I couldn't help it. There was no use trying to hide how crazy I was about her anymore though. Knowing that Callie wanted to disappear with me, if only temporarily, made my heart swell and I wondered if that sense of promise and excitement had been exactly what she'd wanted the evening to inspire.

 

“All work and no play isn't good for you. I thought I'd at least taught you that.” It didn't matter that she'd misread my words, thinking I was questioning the very concept of a vacation. If I didn't live in my brain, I probably would have done the same.

 

Still, feeling playful, I went along with her assumption. “What's this 'play' you're talking about?”

 

“I'll show you later, if you're good.” Callie winked at me in the rear-view mirror, and I smiled back at her, the joy of being with her like this, free and affection, in anticipation of a wonderful night together spilling over in my chest, filling me with the love I barely kept in check.

 

Through the rest of the thirty minute drive, Callie's hand stayed clasped in mine, to the point that she took mine with hers when she had to change gears. Our comfortable conversation drifted across topics with ease, even with part of my attention fixed on the road signs, hopnig for a clue to our eventual destination. Mostly though, I was just happy to be with Callie, carefree and away from prying eyes. I love any time I get to spend with my girlfriend, but moments where it was just us were all too rare. Sometimes, I thought I'd be content to spend the rest of my life locked away with just her for company.

 

When we reached the exit for somewhere called Auburn and Callie took it, my confusion reached its highest point. What the heck did that town have that we couldn't have found in Seattle? Or was it just that; that it wasn't Seattle, that we'd cut down the chances of seeing anyone from work if we left the city? About five minutes into our drive through the town, Callie pulled into a small plaza, and I once again found it impossible to keep my questions to myself. “You're taking me to a grocery store?”

 

Callie laughed so hard she was left gasping for air as she tried to force out a response. “Yeah, I thought we could race the carts round the aisles. You don't want to?”

 

I raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to sober up. To her credit, she managed it very quickly. “I need to ask you something but I don't want you to see where we're going before you answer.”

 

I kept looking at her, my expression urging her to continue. Her face finally serious again, she asked, “You wanna make out before or after?”

 

“What?”

 

“You heard me.” A devious smile spread across my girlfriend's face, but she offered no further clues.

 

“I'm starting to have serious doubts about the evening you have planned.”

 

“Just answer the question.”

 

I thought about it for a second, the part of my brain that had apparently thrown itself into the teenage theme of the night wondering if 'both' was an acceptable answer. “Which option reveals your plan faster?”

 

“I'm not telling.”

 

“You're starting to sound like a broken record.”

 

“You're the one who keeps asking the same question.”

 

“Callie, what is it about me that makes you think I like surprises?”

 

She smirked at me. “Not being in control for one night won't kill you. Answer the question.”

 

Logic dictated my response. Much as I liked kissing Callie at every opportunity I had, my questions about her plans were going to eat away at me until I had some kind of resolution. “After?”

 

“Okay then.” Callie shifted the car back into drive without any further question, and I found myself fighting off excitement despite my reservations. I trusted Callie, of course I did, but I really do like to be in control, and old habits die hard.

 

Five minutes later, Callie's plan started to become clear.

 

“Oh my God, I didn't know these still existed.”

 

Sitting in the traffic at the entrance, Callie turned to face me, her hand coming up to push a stray lock of hair behind my ear, caressing my cheek before she pulled away. “So this is okay?”

For the first time that night, Callie seemed almost shy. It was as endearing as the first time I ever saw her confidence falter, and I couldn't have stopped myself from leaning in to kiss her if I'd tried. The kiss was short and sweet, aware as we both were that the cars might start moving again soon, but I couldn't help staying close after it broke, losing myself in her eyes, feeling my smile light up my whole face. “It's great. I always wanted to go to one of these.”

 

“Why didn't you?” In lieu of the deeper kiss I know we both wanted, Callie brushed the back of her hand across my cheek, playing with the ends of my hair after the gentle contact.

 

“Like I said, I didn't know they were still around.”

 

Somehow, impossibly, my girlfriend's smile seemed to widen. “I knew something the great Erica Hahn didn't?”

 

I slapped her lightly on the arm. “Keep teasing me and see what you get.”

 

Callie pouted, but there was laughter in her eyes, and the expression didn't last long, her smile returning to her face as the line began to move slowly forwards and I got my first sight of the inside of a drive-in theater. When we stopped again, Callie leaned over to brush a soft kiss across my lips, and I smiled at her as she pulled away. “What was that for?”

 

“I just wanted to kiss you.” We stared at each other for a moment, and I couldn't find it in me to care that I probably looked as stupid as I ever had. Softly, Callie added, “And I'm glad I get to be the first person to bring you here.”

 

Relinking my fingers with hers, I replied, “Me too.”

 

*

 

Sixteen dollars that Callie refused to let me pay and a brief sulk on my account later, we were cuddled together, glad for the single bench-like seat of her T-bird. I snuggled further into her side, looking up at the large screen in front of us as it played previews, a mix of B-movies that may well have been older than both of us, and newer trailers for things I wasn't sure I'd ever care enough about to go see. The sounds filtered through the radio, but I wasn't paying that much attention, just basking in the feel of Callie's arm slung around my shoulder, and the warmth of her body against my own. Callie truly meant it when she said there was nothing upmarket about this date, and though I wasn't really sure if I believed her – or even if I wanted to – this is perfect. We were in a little world of our own, even surrounded by a hundred other people. No one could hear us, no one could tell if we talked through the whole movie, and that made it a thousand times better than actually going to the theater to see whatever movies were coming up. Callie distracted me from checking the marquee with conversation and a bright smile, and evidently she'd done her homework, since she only told them which screen she wanted entry to. Honestly, I didn't even care. Like my girlfriend suggested earlier, we could always make our own fun if the movie turned out to be terrible.

 

As night falls around the parked cars, the brightness from the large screen was the only illumination, casting Callie's face in light and shadow, accentuating the brightness of her teeth when she smiled down at me. Unable to resist, with no reason to even try, I tangled my fingers into her silky hair, pulling her down for a kiss. My tongue slid against hers, familiar and new all at once, and I lost all sense of time as I tasted her, coffee and sweetness. When she pulled away, I sighed, and she giggled slightly. “Can we give the first one a try, baby? I've been wanting to see _Inception_ for weeks.”

 

In lieu of an answer, I snuggled back into her side, perfectly contented. Over the last month or so, I have heard her talking about this movie quite a lot. We didn't talk as the title appeared on the screen, and I had to admit, it grabbed my attention, holding it right through until the end. When the movie finished, I was thoroughly impressed. It was more intelligent than any movie I'd seen in years, possibly the best I'd ever seen, and I turned to Callie, smiling at the small frown creasing her brow. “What's wrong?”

 

“Nothing!” Her voice was slightly higher than normal, and it peaked my curiosity, but I stayed quiet. “I'm just working something out.”

 

I waited, not wanting to make her feel stupid if there was something she didn't get, and after a little while, a small grin worked its way onto her lips. I'd be surprised by the strong urge to kiss her that it inspired if I didn't _always_ want to kiss her. With no reason to resist temptation, I sat up, drawing Callie's attention. Without giving her time to ask any questions, I feathered kisses along her jawline until I reached her lips, sinking into the sensation that was my girlfriend's lips against mine, her hands sliding across my back, the soft strength of her tongue as it worked against my own. When she pulled back, I chased her, surprised to find her palm against my chest, stopping me from reaching my objective. I frowned at her, and she smiled back at me. “I'm kinda hungry.”

 

Sliding back across the seat, expecting her to start up the engine in preparation to leave, I'm confused by her opening the door and slipping out into the night. “What are you doing?”

 

She pointed over to the barrier between this lot and another, to a low lying set of buildings from which light flamed. “I'm gonna go get us dinner. Stay here.”

 

She was gone for only a second before I spotted her weaving back toward us. As she walked back around to the passenger side of her car, I rolled down the window, eying her questioningly. She dropped a soft kiss on my lips before asking, “What do you want on the pizza?”

 

I shrugged. “Anything but anchovies.”

 

Callie disappeared back into the darkness, and I stared up at the screen in front of us, a little surprised to see a new set of trailers appearing there. By the time I'd watched three of them, for a group of mediocre-seeming romantic comedies that I felt sure I'd be finding excuses not to go and see, Callie was back, the smell of heated cheese filling the car as she slipped back onto the seat. She handed me a bottle, placing the pizza between us, and I glanced down to see what she'd brought me.

 

I guessed Bud Light must have been the best she could do, and I fought the urge to grimace slightly. It wasn't so much that I wouldn't drink it, just that I'd have preferred to be drinking almost any beer but the generic brand. The top was already popped, the condensation and cold sensation telling me that at least it had been chilled. We dug into the pizza, and I glanced at my watch, surprised to find that nearly 4 hours had passed since we'd left my apartment. Though far from the best pizza I'd ever tried, the food was passable, almost impressive for take out at an outdoor movie theater. My own hunger startled me slightly, and, by the time the screen lapsed into darkness once more, we'd made our way through the entire thing, sharing observations on the movie we'd just seen, and both enjoyed if our friendly debate about the issues it had thrown up was any indication. Draining the last of my beer, I watched with interest as the title credits began on the next movie, hoping that it would be as good as the first.

 

Callie dumped the empty pizza box on the floor, and I smirked at her. She smiled back, her tone light as she replied to my silent rebuke, “That's one of the reasons I wasn't going to let you drive.”

 

“Been here a lot, Cal?” My voice was slightly accusatory, but I knew that my laughter came through when her grin widened.

 

“Never. But I've been places like this. You know, when I was a _teenager._ ”

 

Swatting lightly at her arm, I replied, “You're the one who brought _me_ here.”

 

“It's not my fault you missed out on all the fun bits of being young.”

 

“I thought you were glad that you could be my first?” I lowered my voice suggestively, earning a bite of Callie's lip that arrested her small giggle.

 

“Doesn't mean I can't tease you about being lame in high school.”

 

I shrugged. “I was lame in high school.” Glancing back to the screen in time to catch the title of the movie, I groaned. “Though I was never as lame as _that._ ”

 

“Not a fan of _Twilight_ , Erica?” Callie's eyes twinkled with amusement, as she continued, “Don't you want to be my Edward?”

 

“Why am I not surprised that you know their names?”

 

“Why do you?” She shot back.

 

“I didn't. You just told me. All I know is that I want nothing to do with this crap.”

 

Callie's smile was wide as she tugged on my arm, sliding it around her body as she twisted us until we were both sideways on the seat. “And that's why I asked you if you wanted to make out first or second.” She gave me no time to respond, pressing closer to me, her lips finding mine unerringly in a heated kiss.

 

*

 

We only noticed that the movie is over because the sound of engines revving alerted us. My whole body was flushed from the heavy make-out session we indulged in, my heart sounding loud as it thundered in my chest. A heavy throbbing between my thighs told me just how aroused Callie's lips and tongue had made me as we untangled our bodies. I found myself wishing that I hadn't finished my beer before the movie had even started, longing for something to help cool the fire raging through me.

 

If that frustration was what being a teenager was supposed to feel like according to my girlfriend, I was glad I'd missed out. I felt like I might die on the journey as I contemplated how far we had to go until the hunger roaring in my chest could be sated.

 

Callie and I made the drive back to Seattle in near silence. I found myself glad for the light traffic on the roads during the late hour, needed our progress towards my – or her – bed to be fast. I could still taste her on my lips, the mixture of salt and something all Callie from when I nipped the juncture between her neck and shoulder, soothing the sharp pain from my teeth with a long stroke of my tongue. I could feel the passion we'd created between us still hanging heavy in the air as the miles clicked past, pressing down on me, heavy against my skin though, logically, I knew that was just in my mind.

 

When Callie sped past the exit that would have taken us to either one of our apartments, surprise and disappointment jostled for control of my brain. “Cal... you do know that was our exit, don't you?”

 

I watched as the corner of her lips quirked upwards, her laugh a low rumble in her chest. “Trust me.”

 

I did, but that didn't mean that my frustrations stopped growing as she kept driving, taking an exit that I was sure actually took us _away_ from the city itself. I bit back my words, not wanting to sound like I was criticizing her, feeling my desires pull in two different directions, wanting to know where Callie was planning on taking us, _and_ just needing to be somewhere I could feel her hands on my skin, have her naked and wanting before me. Glancing out the window, I could see the lights of Seattle in the distance as we drove along a stretch of road that passed by some very expensive real estate, the water in the sound seeming to travel alongside the car as I looked for a sign that would indicate where we were.

 

Callie parked in an empty parking lot right alongside the beach, and I gasped at the view in front of us. The bay spread out before us, with the lights of downtown sparkling on the other side of the dark water. To the left of the panorama, I could see the Space Needle, and, after a moment of stunned silence, I turned away from the view to watch the lights of the city reflected in my girlfriend's gaze. “Callie, this is beautiful.”

 

Her smile was gentle, honest, her voice almost reverent as she replied, “Not as beautiful as you.”

 

I melted, my heart pounding, my body calling to show Callie exactly what the night had meant to me. No one had ever treated me the way she did, like someone who should be treasured, someone who deserved the best of all experiences life had to offer, and I did feel like a starry-eyed teenager in the throes of first love. We hadn't seen another car since leaving the freeway, and with the headlights turned out, I wasn't sure that we'd be noticed from the road even if someone did drive by. It gave me the confidence to capture her lips, rough and wanting, working my tongue between them, feeling the flood of emotion wash over me, breaking like the waves before us, settling low between my legs.

 

Hardly daring to break for air in case it shattered the illusion of solitude that had settled around us, I lay soft pecks on her lips as I gasped in oxygen, feeling her do the same before she pushed me back against the car door, deepening the contact between us once more. She stretched against me, making me very aware of her body, her breasts pressing against my own, heavy with a soft solidness that made me moan, a deep sound that I wasn't expecting so soon. The hours of heavy petting during the second movie that I'm certain I didn't see even a moment of slid back over me, fluttering across my skin, impinging my consciousness with the knowledge that I wasn't going to be able to stop touching her again until the roaring in my chest was silenced... not even wanting to try.

 

My hands traversed her back, light yet insistent, slipping beneath the hem of her top, feeling her skin warm against my palms. Callie moved closer, whimpering as I traced her spine with my fingertips until they settled on the clasp of her bra, waiting for a signal to let me know that she understood what I wanted, that she was willing to take the moment all the way to its logical conclusion. Despite it being far from my first time, far from my first time even with her, when she murmured “You can, if you want” against my lips, I felt brand new, as though I was made just for her. It is a relatively new skill though, the one I applied seconds after capturing her lower lip once more and worrying it gently with my teeth until she gasped against me, an invitation that I didn't hesitate to take. Unclasping her bra with one hand, I sighed against her lips, touching her gently, wanting more yet feeling almost shy as my desire raced through me, as I felt almost uncertain about how far she was going to let me get, not wanting to stoke the fire burning within me only to have it dampened by Callie deciding that we'd be better off going somewhere else, somewhere where there was no chance of anyone – except maybe my neighbors or hers – being able to discover just what exactly we do to one another.

 

As soon as the thought entered my mind, I drew my hands away slightly, only for Callie to twist a little, her hand resting on my arm, pushing my hand back against her skin, imploring me not to stop exploring her with a “no” that was almost lost in the rushing of my own blood in my ears.

 

My breathing was ragged as she slid her lips across my jaw, little butterfly kisses down the column of my throat, settling at the curve where it met my shoulder, a heated, open-mouthed kiss setting my pulse racing ever faster, spinning my mind with lust as her tongue stroked over the sensitive patch of skin above my jugular. Her hands slid beneath my top, stroking across my stomach before slipping to my back, repeating my own action of just seconds before. I whimpered quietly as the pressure of my bra against painfully hard nipples was released, the sound morphing into a moan as she cupped my breasts, thumbs rolling across my skin.

 

The lingering smell of cheese from the pizza soon disappeared under the scent of Callie, drowning out all other stimulus. Pushing against her, I chased her down onto the seat, her back against the leather drawing a surprised groan from her chest. I nuzzled against impossibly soft skin, hovering above her, the awkwardness of our position not truly registering as I tugged at her shirt, pulling it above her breasts, taking in the soft shine of her skin, the curves of her body calling to me, my mouth watering just a little in anticipation. As the cool night air hit her nipples, I saw them pucker and couldn't wait any longer, lowering my head so my lips could run across the warmth of her skin, feeling rewarded by the way she shifted her hips into mine, her soft little whimpers and moans as I kissed every inch of skin available to me, spending long moments running my tongue across the pebbled peaks of her breasts before moving on, sliding to my knees on the floor of the car, clumsily, I was sure.

 

Callie helped me get rid of her pants before tugging me back to her lips, our tongues rolling together, fighting for control. As Callie's fingers found my own sensitive nipples, I let her win, moaning desperately against her mouth, wanting so many things and not knowing where to start. Again, I marveled at how it felt like the first time every time with Callie, how my blood sang for her with little provocation, how she inspired something in me that no one before her ever had. Logically, I knew that some of that was just because she was my first woman, the first person to really unleash a deeper need in me, to really threaten to speak to my heart instead of my loins.

 

Unbuttoning my shirt and forcing my hands away from her skin so she could toss it aside, Callie's hands then urged me to perch above her once more, and she slid back towards the side of the car into a half seated position that couldn't have been comfortable, but that pushed her breasts towards me so I wasn't about to complain. When I tried to lean down to explore them with my lips though, Callie held out a hand, pushing me away from her. “Tonight is _supposed_ to be about you, Erica.”

 

Pouting slightly, sure I sound absurd but unable to stop a whine from seeping into my words, I replied, “It _has_ been.”

 

“Yeah, well, you're going to get better than I did in the back of a car. So, just let me-” She cut off her own words by lowering her head to my breasts, engulfing one nipple in the warmth of her mouth while drawing patterns across the other with the hand that wasn't traveling across my body with an almost worshipful touch.

 

I gave up the fight, just needing to feel more of her, needing something to ease the throbbing in my groin, the desperate need that roiled through me. Callie's hand unfastened my jeans with ease, working them down my legs as she continued to suckle at my chest, my moans filling the car as desire built in my center, my wetness coating my thighs. As the jeans reached my knees, Callie used one leg to nudge against mine, unbalancing me just a little, a whimper of protest and surprise falling from my lips as she steadied me with her hand. It wasn't easy to get my jeans to the floor of the car, but we managed it, and then my girlfriend applied a little pressure, pulling me down to grind against the leg she bent up to meet me.

 

I cried out at the contact, rolling my hips down against the roughness of her jeans, feeling the friction of my panties almost disappear as my arousal soaked through them, almost like she had stripped me of those too as I rocked against her.

 

My hand pressed down against her, needing her to feel some of the pleasure that was rocketing through me, and she groaned, rotating her hips into the contact, her thigh moving slightly against my core, pulling yet more moans from my throat. The sounds escaping me were echoed by Callie, my mind completely blank but for the feel of her touch, the heat fogging my thoughts, the harmony of our mutual desire the only noise I could hear.

 

The hand that had been helping me keep a steady rhythm as I ground down against the firm muscle of Callie's leg slipped from it's spot on my waist, playing with the sparse curls that led down to the juncture of my thighs, and I scrambled to unfasten her pants, wanting to slide inside the slick velvet of her core in unison with her filling me. As I loosened her pants and wriggled my hand beneath them, I realized that Callie's position wasn't going to let that happen, so I settled for dipping my fingers as far into the slickness I could feel as they would go, drawing moisture back up to the bundle of nerves that I could feel, small and hard, needing my touch. We did at least cry out in unison as I tried my best to trace coherent patterns against her as she slipped two fingers easily within me, my head rolling back as the effort of holding it up became too much in the face of the onslaught of need that raced through me.

 

I felt my release approaching like a freight train, knew it would be no more than seconds before it overtook me, so I increased the pressure of my fingers slightly, a more definite touch that had never failed me yet. I felt her shudder against me as my inner walls clenched around her fingers, her thumb sliding over my clit easily in the wetness that escaped my body, soaking her hand and pants.

 

Her name ripped from me as I tumbled over the edge it felt like I'd been clinging to for far too long, my body shaking with the power of my release. I could hear nothing but my own heartbeat, see nothing but brightness behind my eyelids, feel nothing but the throbbing, heated tidal wave that met me, storming through me, making me shake and moan as I collapsed against my girlfriend. My muscles felt weak and watery as I struggled my way back to consciousness, my hand trapped uncomfortably between wiry curls and thick denim, making my wrist ache with no reward, since I wasn't even buried inside the woman who cradled me with one arm as the fingers of her other hand milked the last of my orgasm from my body. I murmured incoherently against her throat, feeling her pulse racing against my lips.

 

When I could speak again, I forced out, “That was new.”

 

Even without looking, I knew Callie was smiling. “Never done it in a car, either?”

 

I shook my head, knowing she could feel my movement against her, my throat feeling raw as I added the unnecessary “No.”

 

“Oh, Erica... how did you get _through_ your teens?”

 

“I focused on... other things. And I made up for it in college,” I added, almost as an afterthought.

 

Her response was thoughtful, her voice slipping over the words suggestively. “Care to show me how sometime?”

 

Pressing a soft kiss to her throat, I murmured. “I'm not sure you'd be up to it,” laughing against her as she tapped her hand against my ass, her hand not leaving my skin once she touched it, sliding up to rest against the small of my back as she dropped a light kiss in my hair.

 

“I love you, Erica Hahn,” she whispered.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

 


End file.
